


Makeshift Thanksgiving Dinner

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Asian Reader, East asian reader, F/M, Reader Insert, chinese speaking reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Steve Rogers is beyond nervous to finally be meeting his girlfriend's parents. Especially when it's a meeting for Thanksgiving dinner... though (Y/N) neglects to mention until they're almost there that her east asian family doesn't usually have a typical 'American' Thanksgiving dinner...Super fluffy I promise :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Makeshift Thanksgiving Dinner

**Word Count: 2,600**

**Pairing: Steve Rogers x Fem!EastAsian(Chinese speaking?) Reader!**

**Warnings: none :)**

**A/N: So I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen an East Asian!Reader fic out there for Steve, so being East Asian myself, I thought I’d give it a try! Obviously you’re free to read it if you’re not East Asian haha. This is based off of one of my own life experiences, so I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it :) Also, I** _**love** _ **peking duck so fucking much this story just makes me crave it more haha.**

_(Not my gif, credits to the original owner!!)_

Steve shifted uncomfortably as he sat in the car, holding the bottle of wine that Tony had helped him pick out. His mind raced as he waited for (Y/N) to grab her things, wondering if he should’ve picked out a different shirt, or if he should’ve brought some food, or maybe he should’ve just declined the offer to come.

He watched as his girlfriend came out of the complex doors, digging through her purse for her sunglasses. She had barely even opened the driver seat door before Steve burst out, “So what do they know about me?” 

(Y/N) blinked a confused look but soon started to laugh as she realized just how nervous Steve Rogers was.

“Well they know that you’re Captain America, though my Mom’s kinda confused on that bit. They also don’t really understand the whole ‘frozen in ice thing’. I’ve tried to explain it to them, but it’s a bit hard,” the girl’s voice filled the car, easing some of Steve’s uneasiness. “You’ll be fine, Steve. It’s just dinner. I made mom promise not to ask you about the 40′s, and my dad’s pretty quiet anyways, so you don’t have to worry about him too much.”

But Steve knew it wasn’t just _any_ dinner. “It’s _Thanksgiving_ dinner,” Steve pointed out with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. Not to mention the first time he’d be properly meeting her parents, making this one of the most terrifying events to be happening in his life at this moment. “I haven’t had a proper thanksgiving dinner in ages,” he realized out loud with almost a nostalgic feel to his tone.

There was silence as the car turned on and Steve looked over to see a nervous smile on his girlfriend’s face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Steve asked with a furrowed brow. He started to wonder if it really _was_ his shirt, maybe he should’ve worn something more proper. Something less _comfortable_. Oh god, here he was wearing just a plain old sweater when maybe he should’ve been wearing a suit and tie.

“Um... Well...” (Y/N) thought for a moment, as if unsure how to tell him. “My family doesn’t really _do_ Thanksgiving. I mean, that whole big turkey dinner that you’re thinking of? Yeah we don’t really do that.”

Steve blinked, thinking about all the traditions that he had associated with Thanksgiving. The turkey, the cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, sometimes even some pie if they were able to make it on time.“Oh. That’s alright, it’s not like it’s a huge thing.” 

“Well it’s just... you know, it’s not exactly a great holiday to celebrate in the first place with all that history that goes into it. Plus, my family doesn’t really ‘get’ white holidays.” (Y/N) tried to explain in a nice way that wouldn’t make Steve more uncomfortable, but he was still regretting the bottle of wine.

“So... I shouldn’t have brought this?” Steve asked, looking down at the bottle.

“Well my parents don’t really drink...” (Y/N) admitted, giving him an empathetic smile. “But it’s a super sweet gesture, Steve, don’t worry! They’ll appreciate that you got them anything at all!”

Steve groaned internally, wishing to god she had told him all this before. To be fair, the invitation had been a last minute thing. 

Even though the two of them had been dating for a couple of years now, Steve had never met (Y/N)’s parents. He had always been away or busy whenever her parents came to town or when she planned to visit them. It wasn’t a huge deal with (Y/N), she knew that she loved Steve and she insisted that regardless of what happened, she would still love him.

But Steve’s old fashioned heart was still nervous. He wanted nothing more in the world than for her parents to be happy that they were seeing each other. If they didn’t like him, he was terrified of it becoming a wedge in their relationship. The anxieties didn’t stop in his head either, the boys made sure of that. Tony used to joke that their old conservative ways wouldn’t approve of (Y/N) dating a man who was technically supposed to be a grandfather at his age. Bucky had laugh at the fact that Steve had never really met a girl’s father before, which made Steve feel like a teenager again. Sam was sweet about it, insisting that if Steve could get through all the shit he had in the past, this would be a piece of cake.

(Y/N) assured Steve over and over again that they’d love him. She insisted that all she had told them were positive things, so they _have_ to love him. With all of the things (Y/N) must’ve told him, her parents must’ve gotten impatient waiting to meet him. So they called her a few days ago asking if she was going to bring Steve around. (Y/N) had seemed so sheepish in asking him and Steve wondered if she thought that he hadn’t wanted to. He agreed eagerly, hoping to set her mind at ease and she had tried to relax his mind by telling him that they would for sure love him. As long as he didn’t screw up, Steve reminded himself.

The (Y/L/N) family lived in a smaller part of a nearby city, (Y/N) claiming that they didn’t really fit into the big city life. Steve admired the gorgeous trees surrounding the family home and smiled to himself as he daydreamed about one day living with (Y/N) and their own family in a house just like this.

“(Y/N)!!!!” came a happy shout as the two came out of the car. 

(Y/N)’s smile was large as she was quickly embraced in her mother’s hug, squeezing her tight, “Hi ma,” she laughed. “All ready for dinner?”

“Of course. It’s still hot which is good.” Mrs. (Y/L/N)’s eyes soon turned onto Steve. She was 3/4′s of his height and yet, Steve felt like she could end him with one glare. But there was no glimmer of a hostile look on her face as she eyed him up and down. “Mr. Captain America, it’s so nice to have you for dinner!”

“Maaaaa,” (Y/N) groaned, laughing as Steve’s face turned pink immediately. “That’s not his name.”

“Well he hasn’t had the chance to introduce himself!” Her mother snapped back with her hands on her hips. She turned back to Steve with a sweet grin on her face, smiling up at him.

Steve cleared his throat quickly and shot his hand out, “Steven Grant Rogers, ma’am.” Steve wanted to hit himself or hide in a corner. He saw the immediately giggle on (Y/N)’s lips as he introduced himself with his full name, completely out of nerves/

“That’s a good strong name,” Mrs. (Y/L/N) commented with a smile, looking over at (Y/N). “Grant is a good name for a baby.”

“Ma!” (Y/N) whined again, this time, both her and Steve’s face were turning red. Sure, they had talked about what they would do with their _own_ kids in the future, but Steve realized in that moment, the two of them hadn’t ever considered talking about having kids _together._

“What!? You’re all grown up and I still don’t have any grandchildren!” Steve watched as Mrs. (Y/L/N) playfully swatted at her daughter’s arm, both of them yelling at each other.

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the encounter, the sweet playfulness between them. “Alright alright, come on in. I’m sure you’re both very hungry. Do you get very hungry fighting aliens every day?” Mrs. (Y/L/N) went on, pushing the two of them inside while she seemed to look over Steve’s body. Before he even had a chance to answer she tutted at him, “You’re too skinny, need to eat more. Then you’ll have more energy to fight.” She grinned up at him and Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thank you, Mrs. (Y/L/N). I do work up an appetite after some missions,” Steve admitted. He was glad to have walked in after (Y/N) as he watched her take off her shoes, Mrs. (Y/L/N) doing the same and sliding some house slippers on. He blinked for a moment and glanced at his own shoes before slowly following their lead. 

“Sorry, I should’ve told you to wear warmer socks just in case,” (Y/N) whispered to him, noting his little hesitation. “No shoes indoors,” she giggled.

Steve nodded, making a note to remember this for any later visit. He didn’t want to be disrespectful, and quickly put his shoes off to the side where they’d be the least intrusive.

“Well after all your missions you can come visit me and I’ll make you something to eat,” Mrs. (Y/L/N) was saying as she walked further indoors. Steve almost felt a little two big, standing near (Y/N)’s mom. She was so precious and Steve could see characteristics his own mother had before she passed.

“Hi Dad!” (Y/N) grinned, quickly running to her father’s arms as they got inside. 

“Here for dinner tonight?” The man asked with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she nodded.

Her eyes moved back to Steve, who seemed a bit unsure of where to stand or what to say, “This is Steve, dad. The guy I’ve been dating.”

Mr. (Y/L/N)’s eyes watched as Steve gave a little wave, still holding that bottle of wine that he should’ve just left in the car. “You’re one of those Avengers, aren’t you?”

Steve nodded firmly with a polite smile, “Yes, Sir.”

Mr. (Y/L/N) grunted quietly as an affirmation, nodding slowly, “So you can protect my daughter in the big city?”

“With my own life, sir,” Steve answered quickly. The sincerity in his voice made (Y/N) blush a little, turning to the kitchen to help her mother. 

“Good,” was all that Mr. (Y/L/N) name responded with.

“Alright alright, come let’s eat! It’s Thanksgiving!” Mrs. (Y/L/N) grinned, setting things down on the table. 

Steve blinked as he looked at all the dishes that were there. It was definitely not the Thanksgiving dinner he was used to.

“Mom, what did you _do_?” (Y/N) laughed as the four of them sat at the table.

“Well you said you were bringing Steven over and you said it was for Thanksgiving dinner-”

“Yeah but mom, we never _have_ Thanksgiving dinner-” (Y/N) interrupted.

“But (Y/N)! White people love Thanksgiving!” Mrs. (Y/L/N) insisted with a look to Steve, as if asking him to confirm it. (Y/N) groaned a little at her mom’s blunt comment, looking like she wanted to sink into the floor.

“This isn’t turkey, ma,” (Y/N) tried to explain.

“Obviously I know that, dear. I did try to make you a turkey, Steven, but I didn’t want to make it too dry so I ordered us Peking duck instead! 北京烤鸭! (Běijīng kǎoyā!)” (Y/N)’s mom started to place pieces of food onto Steve’s plate, smiling at him widely. “Has (Y/N) taken you to get duck before, Steven?”

“Mom-” (Y/N) started, shooting Steve an apologetic glance.

“She hasn’t, but it smells delicious, thank you!” Steve insisted, reaching under the table to give (Y/N)’s hand a squeeze, letting her know he was okay. “She told me after I bought it, but I also brought you and Mr. (Y/L/N) a bottle of wine.” Steve nodded towards the bottle he had left on the kitchen island, intently watching the expressions on (Y/N)’s parents’ faces as they looked over.

“Oh thank you, Steven!” Mrs. (Y/L/N) grinned and Mr. (Y/L/N) also gave a short nod of approval. “Now come, eat up. You need all your strength I’m sure. (Y/N), have you been feeding him? Look at him, he’s almost skin and bones.”

(Y/N) laughed as she watched her mom pile up multiple pieces of duck onto Steve’s plate, even though he insisted he didn’t need to eat that much. She helped smooth over the sauce into one of Steve’s wraps, putting some meat into the center and folding it for him.

_(not my gif, credits to the original creator. Ugh this makes me so hungry)_

Steve watched as she did it, wanting to be able to do it himself the next time. “Do you eat this often?” He asked her curiously as she handed him a wrap and began to make one for herself. 

“Often enough. Mostly for celebrations in my family,” (Y/N) explained and held up her wrap to his. “Ready?”

Steve nodded and helped himself to a big bite. Like how he had watched her parents look at the wine bottle, Steve noticed the same eager intent in (Y/N)’s parents’ faces as they waited for his reaction.

“Do you like it?” (Y/N) asked with a grin. She already knew the answer, seeing the same glint in his eyes that he had had when she introduced Cinnabons to him. He nodded eagerly, looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes, silently begging her to eat this at home more often.

Mrs. (Y/L/N) clapped happily as she began to introduce more dishes to Steve’s plate, explaining that he didn’t have to like all of them, and to eat as much as he liked.

(Y/N) had to hide her laughter by stuffing her face with food, knowing that Steve was too polite to leave his plate filled with food. He always wanted to clear his plate, making sure no food went to waste. But (Y/N)’s mom liked him so much, she kept adding more and more.

“Come visit again soon okay?” Her mom whispered as she hugged (Y/N) goodbye. “I like him. He’s very polite. Your father likes him too, for a white boy,” she added with a tease.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes playfully as she gave her mom a squeeze. She knew that her family had often assumed she would’ve been dating other East Asian boys, but Steve was the only boy she had ever brought home.

“Thank you for dinner, Mrs. (Y/L/N),” Steve smiled politely and (Y/N)’s mom touched his arm gently.

“Now you come whenever you want alright? You can tell me about all the risky things my daughter is getting up to that she doesn’t want me knowing about,” she teased, making (Y/N) groan. “I put some cut fruit into your backseat, (Y/N). Make sure that Steven eats some, he’s still growing!”

(Y/N) waved her mom’s sentence off and got into the car. The couple waved at (Y/N)’s mom (and her dad through the window) as they pulled out of the driveway, just as the sun was setting.

Steve let out a groan, holding his stomach as he slumped into his seat, “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten that much in my life,” he whined but shot a grin in his girlfriend’s direction.

(Y/N) giggled and nudged him, “I told you she’d like you. That’s why she’s trying to fatten you up.”

Steve gave a playful pout, poking at his stomach, “I didn’t think I was that skinny. I used to be far skinnier.”

“You’re not, my mom just thinks everyone could use more food,” (Y/N) responded, the permanent smile on her face aching at her cheeks. “Thanks for coming with me today, Steve.”

“Of course! You better not bring Bucky or Sam along, you know,” Steve pointed out, closing his eyes as his food nap settled in.

“What do you mean?”

“If they get their hands on that food, they might never leave,” Steve chuckled, peeking out of one eye to just watch his girl laugh. He let out a quiet sigh of contentment as they drove back home. He hadn’t expected to fall in love so quickly with (Y/N)’s parents, but then again, maybe it was meant to be. After all, he hadn’t expected to fall in love with (Y/N) quite so fast either.

## ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_谢谢你 (Xièxiè nǐ) @wxstedhexrt on Tumblr for reading this for me and giving me the confidence to post it !!!!!_


End file.
